Under Arrest
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Luke get's aressted see how Lorelai deal's with it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One cold crisp fall night in Stars Hollow Lorelai is home with her daughter Autum Victoria Danes on the couch watching tv while Autum is on the floor reading her book's when 2 pair of blue eye's look up at her

''hey baby'' she says and smile's

''mommy what time is it?'' ''when is daddy coming home?'' ''where is daddy?'' she asks Lorelai

''8:45 and I don't know baby I was just about to call him but it's getting late and you have school tomorrow so come on time for bed'' she says and get's up off the couch and start's to make her way to Rory's old room with Autum following when the phone ring's

''but mommy I don't want to go to bed it was daddy's turn to tuck me in and tell me a story tonight and he's not home yet'' she whines

''Autum Victoia Dane's bed now I'm going to answer that but when I come back I expect you to be in that bed with your head against that pillow got it?'' she says in a stressed tone and makes her way back to the living room to answer the phone

Lorelai pick's up the phone

''Hello'' she says

''hey it's me'' he says

''hey where the hell are you?'' she asks him

''Litchfield'' he tell's her

''Litchfield what the hell are you doing all the way over in Litchfield?'' she asks him

''I had to run an errand after work listen could come pick me up cause I need kind of a ride Oh and one more thing I need to borrow a little money like 300 bucks but it's just a loan and oh hell it's for my bail. Luke yells into background ''I'm gettin' off now Relax!'' he says

''what where are you?''she asks him

''I don't want to freak you out but I'm at the corner of of Mason and Pine. It's a big, white building. You'll recognize it by the police sign outside because oh hell I'm in jail okay there I said it it's a long story I'll tell you when you get here thanks'' he says

''ok let me call Rory to come and watch Autum I'm on my way'' she tell's him

''thanks and oh and Lorelai?'' he question's

''yea?'' she answer's

''hurry!'' he says

''ok ok g-bye'' she says and hang's up with Luke then call's Rory


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Logan and Rory are up reading im bed after putting thier babies to bed when the phone ring's

''Hello'' she answer's

''Hey hunnie''

''oh hey nothing just fed and put the babie's to bed what's up why are you calling me so late?'' Rory asks her

''listen I kind of need a little favor if it's ok?'' Lorelai make's sure

''ok shoot'' Rory says

''who is it?'' Logan asks her

''my mom'' she says

''what hunnie?'' Lorelai asks

''oh nothing Logan just asked who it was sorry'' she says

''ok I need you to come home'' Lorelai tell's her

''right now but it's almost 9 at night why do you need me to come home now is everything ok?'' Rory asks her

''it's a long story just please hunnie'' Lorelai says

''um ok'' Rory says

''come on tell'' me Rory says

''ok I need you to come home to stay with Autum because I have to go and pick up Luke in Litchfield because he got arrested''

''he what!'' Rory gasps

''no more question's hunnie'' Lorelai says

''ok I'll see you in a little bit'' Rory says

''thank you hunnie I really appreciate this'' Lorelai says

''no problem'' Rory says

''I'm on my way'' she says and hang's up and jump's up out of bed and grab's her shoe's and a coat and put's them on

''what's wrong sweetie where are you going what happened is everything ok?'' Logan asks her

''yea my mom just need's me to come home and watch my sister because Luke got arrested and is in jail in Litchefield and she need's to go and bail him out'' she tell's Logan

''ok just becareful and drive safe'' he tell's her

''I will'' she says and kisses him and grab's her keys and leave's thier apartment


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lorelai goes into Autum's room and see's her laying down

''ok sweetie mommy has to go run out and do an errand but Rory is going to come home to watch you ok?'' she says

''but I wanna go with you mommy'' Autum says

''mmm yea not this time baby it's late and time to go to sleep g-night I love you'' Lorelai says and kisses her forehead and tuck's her the rest of the way in and leave's the room and turn's the light off and closes the door and wait's for Rory to get home

at 9:30 she hear's a car pull in the driveway and a door shut so she turn's the tv off and get's up off the couch and hear's Rory coming up the front step's and the door open's and slip's her shoe's on

''Hello'' Rory says

''hey hunnie shhh your sister is sleeping'' she says and kisses and hug's her by the front door

''how ya doing hunnie are are Logan and the babie's?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh thier good getting bigger everyday'' Rory says

''good that's good ok I got to run I have my cell phone on if you need anything and help yourself to whatever is in the fridge if your hungry'' Lorelai tell's her

''I know'' Rory says

''ok I'm gone'' Lorelai says

''ok drive safe'' Rory says

''bye'' Lorelai says and grab's her jacket off the coat rack and grab's key's on the desk and leave's the house to go and get Luke


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rory goes into the kitchen and goes into the fridge and get's some juice out and pour's it for herself then goes into the living room and drink's it then put's her cup on the floor next to the couch and pull's the blanket down and cover's herself and fall's asleep

In Litchfield Lorelai get's to the police station and goes in and goes up to the front window

''Hi I'm here to pick up Luke Dane's'' she tell's the officer sitting there

''he's getting his stuff he'll be out in a minute'' the officer tell's her

''ok thank you'' she say's and sit's down and wait's

There's a buzz a few minute's later and a door open's and Luke comes out

Lorelai stand's up and goes over to him

''Hi you ok?'' she asks him

''yea I'm ok where's Autum?'' he asks her

''ok good shes at home with Rory come on let's get you home'' she says and takes his hand and lead's him out of the police station and into her jeep

They get into her jeep

''you know Luke you don't have to tell me what happened even though I am your wife and I am concerned why they arrested you you are a grown man and you have your reason's even though we said no secret's in our vow's'' she tell's him

''well that still stand's he says no secret's they pulled me over for thinking I was intoxicated even though I wasn't'' he tell's her

''oh... ok well good'' she says

''the arresting officer said my eyes we're glossy because I am tired I am havig or had a rough day'' he says

''well let's get you home and into bed'' she says

''I am getting a lawyer to sort this whole thing out with the arresting officer and officer that was with him in the car''

''and I want you to know that I'm going to be on your side no matter what and I do still love you and your still my husband and I still want to be married to you forever and we are going to figure this out together'' she tell's him

''thank you come here'' he says

''what?'' she asks

Luke lean's over and kisses him thank you for coming to dave me tonight

''no problem'' she says and wipe's a tear out of her eye

''I'm sorry if I scared or freaked you out'' he appoligizes to her

''it's ok let's just get you home and into bed'' she says and turn's on her jeep and drive's away from the police station

They don't say a word to each other the entire way back home to Stars Hollow


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the driveway Lorelai turn's her jeep off

''so what about your truck?'' she asks him

''oh well I guess I can get it tomorrow if you can drive me back over to Litchfield so I can pick it up'' he says

''ok yea sure I don't have to go into work until later tomorrow so I guess I can do that'' she says

''ok thanks'' he says and get's out of the jeep and start's to head up to the house

Lorelai follow's him

In the house

''you coming up to bed?'' he asks her

''yea In a minute I want to just check on the girl's real quick first'' she tell's him

''ok I'll meet you up there'' he says

''ok'' she says

Luke goes upstairs and get's ready for bed

Lorelai check's on both Autum and Rory who are dead asleep and then makes her way upstair's and gets ready for bed

In bed Lorelai get's settled

''g-night babe'' Lorelai says and kisses him

''night'' he says and turn's off the light

They both fall asleep for the night


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the morning Rory wakes up and sit's up and look's around and rub's her eye's and get's up off the couch

''Mom!''she call's half asleep and makes' ehr way into the kitchen

''hey shh good morning hunnie'' she says

''mmm'' Rory groan's half asleep and sit's down at the table and put's her head down on her arms

''coffee honey?'' Lorelai asks her and set's it down in front of Rory

Rory sit's up

''thank's'' she says

''so how was last night?'' she asks her mom

''it was fine everything went smooth and fine

''good good'' Rory says

''so where is Luke?

''well he's asleeping in honey he need's it he had a really bad day yesterday and just a really awful night last night'' Lorelai tell's her

Rory take's a sip of her coffee but then almost spit's it out ''did you just say Luke sleep in?'' she asks surprised

''ah yea'' Lorelai says

''wow'' Rory says

''but when does he ever sleep in?'' she asks her mom

''never that's why he deserves to sleep in now he just seemed really tired last night'' Lorelai tell's her

''so come on what really did happen last night?'' she asks her mom

''well hunnie I'd rather not talk about it but I have to tell you ok well it goes it goes something like this Luke was arrested for DUI but he wasn't drunk but he's going to figure it out and we are going to figure this whole mess out together'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Rory says and sip's her coffee

'' so thanks again for sitten last night I really appreciate it'' Lorelai say

''no problem'' she says when her phone start's to ring

''mmm ugh'' she groan's and get's up and goes into the living room to answer it


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rory looks around for it and can't find it but can hear it ringing so she get's mad and throw's the blanket's,pillow's, and cushion's off the couch

''ugh finally there it is'' she says and answer's it

''Hello'' she says

''hey Ace when are you coming home the babies are up and are fussy and hungry'' he tell's her

''ugh ok well I'll be home in a little bit I'm going to have a little bit more coffee and a pop tart and hangout with mom a little more then I'll be home'' she tell's him

''ok see you soon Ace'' Logan says

''see you in a bit '' she says and hang's up and throw's her phone back on the couch and goes back into the kitchen

''Logan?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea apparantly the babies are awake and hungry'' she tell's her and goes to get a pop tart

''I got it hunnie go sit down and relax'' she tell''s Rory

''no I got it mom I'm perfectly capable of putting a pop tart in the toaster'' Rory says

''your tired go sit'' Lorelai says

''ok ok'' Rory says and goes back over to the table and sit's down

Lorelai comes over to the table and pour's Rory some more coffee

''thank's Rory says

''your welcome babe'' Lorelai says


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

''So how are you and Logan doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''we're fine'' Rory tell's her

''yea and Logan like's being a daddy?'' she asks Rory

''yea he loves it he really loves Elijah and Ellie ''twin's''

''good that's good'' she says

''yea it is good'' Rory says and smile's and sip's her coffee when her old bedroom door open's and Autum comes out

''Hi Rory is Logan and the babies here?'' Autum asks her

''no sorry not this time but I'm bringing them over here later this week so you will see them then'' Rory tell's her

''good morning honey do you want some breakfast?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes please'' she says

''ok'' Lorelai says and pour's her some cereal and milk and put's another pop tart in the toaster and wait's for them to pop then brings them over and serve's them to Rory and Autum

''thanks mom'' Rory says

''thank you mommy'' Autum says

''your welcome my babie's'' Lorelai says

Rory and Autum just look at each other and eat thier poptart's and eat thier cereal and drink thier coffee and orange juice

''mommy where's daddy?'' Autum asks her

''he's still asleep upstair's hunnie you will see him later just eat your breakfast ok'' Lorelai says

''ok mommy'' Autum says


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rory finishes her pop tart and coffee

''ok I gotta go I got to get home and feed the babies and take them off Logan's hand's'' she says

''ok hunnie see you later I love hunnie drive safe''

''I love you too and I will bye mom bye kido'' Rory says and kisses and hug's them both

''bye Rory'' Autum says

''see you later this week I love you little sister'' Rory says and walk's into the living room and pick's up her phone and leave's the house

Luke comes down

''hey where's Rory?'' he asks

''oh you just missed her she just leftgood morning sweetie how'd you sleep'' Lorelai asks him

''Hi daddy'' Autum says

''Hi Sweetie'' he says and kisses her head

''I sleep great best sleep I have gotten in a long time thank's for letting me sleep in I needed it''

''sure anytime you deserved it'' she tell's him

''you going to work today?'' she asks him

''yea I was just on my way upstair's to shower than I have to go and get my truck and you have to drive me remember'' he says

''oh yea that's right she says ok well go up and take your shower and then I will go and get ready and them we can leave

''ok'' he says and goes upstair's to shower and get dressed and ready for work

''mommy are you and daddy ok?'' Autum asks her

''oh yea sweetie we are fine I don't want you to worry about a thing ok?'' Lorelai says

''ok'' mommy Autum says

''ok baby why don't you go and get dressed and then I will bring you over to Auntie Sookie's ok '' Lorelai tell's her

''ok mommy'' Autum says

''ok baby'' Lorelai says

Autum goes her into room to get dressed and Lorelai pick's up the phone to call Sookie


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Autum comes out of her room ''I'm ready mommy'' she says

''ok baby'' Lorelai says

Luke comes down the stair's into the kitchen

''hey'' he says

''hey so I just talked to Sookie and I'm going to go and drop off Autum'' Lorelai tell's him

''you want me to do it for you?'' he asks her

''no you stay here then I will be back to pick you up then we can leave'' Lorelai says

''ok'' he says

''come here sweetie have fun'' he says to her and hug's and gives her a kiss

''bye daddy'' she says

''come on honey'' Lorelai says

The girl's leave the house

Lorelai goes into the livingroom and plop's down on the couch and turn's the tv on and watch's it while Lorelai is out 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When the girl's get to Sookie's

''ok come on sweetie mommy has to make this quick and then leave so let;s go right now'' Lorelai says

''ok mommy'' Autum says

The girl's get out of Lorelai's jeep and go up to the front door and Lorelai knock's on the door

Sookie comes to the door and open's it

''there's my girl's come on in'' she says and let's them in

''hey Sookie thank you for doing this on such short notice'' Lorelai says

''what are you talking about I'm happy to look after/watch her anytime you need me too infact this is going to be fun I just went to Doose's and picked up some M&M chocolate chip cookie dough and some stuff to make hot fudge sundae's and milkshake's with whipped cream and colorful sprinkles'' Sookie tell's them

''yum sound's fun'' Lorelai says

''are you sure you can stay and join us it will be fun'' Sookie says

''I can't and yea I'm sure it will be ok I have to go now ok sweetie mommy has to go now can I get a hug and kiss?'' Lorelai asks her

''bye mommy'' Autum says and kisses her cheek and gives her a hug

''bye Sook'' Lorelai says

''buh-bye'' she says

''so kido are you ready to get started on those cookie's and ice cream sundae's and milkshake's?'' Sookie asks her

''yea let's go!'' Autum says excitedly

The girl's go into Sookie's kitchen to get the milkshake's shaking and the cookies baking 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Lorelai get's home she quickly get's out of her jeep and run's up the front step's into the house and burst's thru the door and comes into the living room

''Luke are you ready?'' she asks him

''yea let's go'' he says and turn's off the tv and get's up off the couch and follow's her outside to her jeep and they get in and drive off

''so what was Autum going to do with Sookie today?'' he asks her

''oh making and eating a large amount of something that you would not approve of'' Lorelai tell's him

''sound's good'' he says

''so how are you doing this morning hun?'' she asks him

''me I'm doing great you?'' he asks her

''I'm doing fine too'' she says

''oh yea and how are Logan and the twin's?'' he aks her

''they are fine everybody's doing fine she is bringing them over later this week so you will get to see them then'' she says

''sound's good'' he says

it's pretty quite for a while

''turn here'' he says

''oh ok'' she says

''over there my truck'' he says

''oh ok'' she says and pull's up behind him

''ok so I will see you later tonight'' he says

''ok wait kiss'' she says

Luke leave's over and kisses her

''have a good day hun'' she says

Luke get's out of the jeep and get's into his truck and pull's away

Lorelai just sit's and watches and shakes her head and drive's back over to Stars Hollow and make's sure Luke is at the diner before she head's over to work 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

At the Inn Lorelai walk's into the kitchen and goes over to the coffee machine and pour's herself a cup of coffee

''hey sweetie what's wrong?'' Sookie asks her

''nothing just had a bad night and a bad morning'' Lorelai tell's her

''oh yea why what's going on that it's so bad?'' Sookie asks her

Lorelai takes a deep breath in

''ok here it is Luke was arrested on suspicion of DUI but he wasn't that's not like Luke to do and I want to believe him because he's my husband and I love him I know drinking and driving is something that he would do I and I know that he is totally against that kind of crap and anyway I had to drive him all the way back to Litchfield to pick up his truck because that's where he was arrested last night'' Loelai tell's her

''wow hunnie I'm sorry but what was he doing all the way in Litchfield?'' Sookie asks her

''he said he was running an errand but where I dropped him off this morning was infront of some apartment buliding'' Lorelai tell's her

''oh hunnie'' Sookie says sympathically

''do you think that is he seeing another woman and cheating on me?'' Lorelai asks her

''no of course not hunnie he loves you he would not do that to you or daughter you just need to talk to him more'' Sookie says

''that's the thing he won't talk to me he won't tell me what happened or the truth about what he was doing in Litchfield or what kind of errand he had to run I just don't know what to do maybe I'm reading way too much into this'' Lorelai tell's her

''maybe don't worry hunnie you guy's will figure thing's out betwen you two I know you will because when you fight you always make up with each other'' Sookie says

''thank you'' Sook she says and gives Sookie a hug

Sookie hold's her tight and rub's her back

''wait a minute where is Autum wasn't she with you earlier?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea I took her over to Lane's after we finished our cookie's,milkshake's and ice cream sundae's Lane was going to teach her a song on the drum's and guitar

''oh ok as long as she's ok and I know where she is now'' Lorelai says

''she's fine sweetie'' Sookie tell's her

''ok good I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off and pick up Autum and then drive over to Logan and Rory's and hangout with her for a while I havn't seen her in ages well incept for like 5 minute's last night and a brief period this morning'' Lorelai says

''ok have fun buh-bye'' Sookie says

Lorelai leave's the kitchen and leave's the Inn too upset to stay there for the day and get's in her jeep and cries for a little while then wipe's her eyes and reapplies her makeup and head's over to Lane's 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

At Lane's Lorelai get's out of her jeep and goes up to the front door and knock's and hear's Autum and Lane rocking out then the music stop's and Lane open's the door

''Hey Lorelai come on in'' Lane says and let's her in

''thanks'' Lorelai says

''Hi mommy what are you doing here?'' Autum asks her

''came to get you to see if you wanted to come over to Rory's with me?'' Lorelai asks her

''ok'' Autum says

''ok'' Lorelai says

''how are Rory and the babies doing?'' Lane asks her

''oh thier good and getting bigger everyday'' Lorelai tell's her

''well yea that's to be expected'' Lane says

''so I heard you guy's rocking out'' Lorelai says

''oh yea she's really good you should think about getting her in some music lesson's or Zach and I can do it if you don't mind letting us teach her'' Lane says

''yea mommy it's really fun can they?'' Autum asks her

''sure if that's what you want'' Lorelai says

''it is it really is I want to be like Lane'' Autum says

''that's so sweet thanks kido'' Lane says

''ok you ready sweet's?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea let's go thank's for letting me play Lane'' Autum says

''yea thank's for keeping her company and letting her come over here and rock'' Lorelai says

''no problem it was fun anytime she want's to come over and play and rock she is welcome'' Lane says

''ok well we will see you later Lane'' Lorelai says

''ok tell Rory I said Hi and give her and the babies a hug for me'' Lane says

''I will'' Lorelai says

''bye Lane'' Autum says

''see ya later kido'' Lane says and shut's the door 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The girl's get into the jeep

''mommy are you ok?'' Autum asks her

''yea mommy's fine baby'' Lorelai says and drive's them to the house

''what are we doing at home mommy?'' Autum asks her

''I want you to go inside and get something to wear for tomorrow I think we are going to end the night at Rory's tonight'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok mommy'' Autum says

''ok baby'' Lorelai says

They get out of the jeep and go into the house and Autum goes to her room and stick;s an outfit in her bag while Lorelai goes upstair's and does the same and they meet back downstair's

''you ready baby?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea let's go'' Autum says

''ok'' Lorelai says

The girl's walk to the front door and leave the house and Lorelai lock's it and they get back into the jeep and Lorelai start's to drive away from the town and pick's up her cell phone and call's Rory

At Rory's the phone ring's

''Hello'' she answer's it

''hey babe I just wanted to let you that that Autum and I are on our way over'' Lorelai tell's her

''your coming over?'' Rory asks her

''yea is that ok with you I miss you honey'' Lorelai says

''ok yea sure come on over'' Rory says

''great we'll see you in a half an hour'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok we'll see you in a bit bye mom'' Rory says

''bye kido'' Lorelai says and hang's up

''there I feel all better now'' Lorelai says

''good'' Autum says

''so you like going over to Lane's to play music?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I do I love it mommy and I want to learn and play more'' Autum says

''ok'' Lorelai says and smile's and focuses on the road

Autum just looks out the window 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

At Rory's Lorelai pull' into a parking spot and park's her jeep

''you ready sweetie?'' she asks Autum

''yea let's go'' Autum says

''ok grab your bag'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok mommy'' Autum says and put's her backpack on

The girl's get out of the jeep with thier stuff and walk into the apartment bulding and get in the elebator and go upstairs and get off the elevator and go to Rory's door and Lorelai knock's on it

inside Rory gets up off the floor where the babies are and goes to go and answer the door she open's it

''hey mom Hi little sister

''hey sweet's she says with a hug and kiss

''Hi Rory'' Autum says

''come on in'' Rory says and let's them in and closes the door and the babie's look over at them

''hi my most beautiful grandbabies in the world yes you are'' Lorelai says

they both smile at her

Autum goes to sit on the floor to play with them an Lorelai follow's

''so mom what are you doing here?'' Rory asks her

''needed a break from the Inn so we came to see you and the babies'' Lorelai tell's her

''Mom'' Rory says

''ok ok ok we came over here because I need to talk to you and I wanted to see you

''talk to me about what?'' Rory asks her

''not here come on'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Rory says

''Autum you stay here and play with the babies while mommy talk's to Rory ok?'' she says

''ok mommy'' Autum says

Lorelai takes Rory into another room 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

''Mom come in tell me what's going on?'' Rory asks her

''ok ok ok I think Luke is cheating on me I mean I don't know for sure yet but it's definitely a possibility'' Lorelai tell's her

''WHAT!''Rory says

''What do you mean he's cheating on you?'' Rory asks her

''ok well after I dropped him off in Litchfield this morning to get his truck it was definitely outside this apartment buliding wherehe said that he had to run this errand'' Lorelai says

''oh mom I'm so sorry'' Rory says

''yea which is why I think that we need a little break from hm right now to give him his space so I think that we are going to stay here tonight if it's ok with you and Logan'' Lorelai tell's her

''yea it's ok with us'' Rory says

''ok'' Lorelai says

''what about Autum what did she say about this have you told her anything?'' Rory asks her

''no not yet I just don't want to freak her out I mean she's only 7 I just don't know what to tell her'' Lorelai says

''that sometimes mommy's and daddy's don't get along and that they need a break from each other'' Rory tell's her

''good great thank you your so smart'' Lorelai says

''your welcome'' Rory says

''ok we should probably get back itnto the other room I don't want to leave the babies alone for too long'' Rory says

''ok your right come on let's go'' Lorelai says

The girl's walk back into the room where Autum and the babie's are 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

''so how are you kido?'' Rory asks Autum

''I'm good'' Autum says

''oh by the way sweet's Lane says hello she wanted me to tell you'' Lorelai tell's her

''oh yea when did you see Lane?'' Rory asks her

''just a little while ago before we came here I had to pick up Autum'' Lorelai tell's her

''oh yea and what was she doing there?'' Rory asks her

''oh well Sookie watched her for me while I drove Luke to Litchfield then Sookie dropped her off at Lane's'' Lorelai tell's her

'' yea and we played the drum's and the guitar and I learned some song's'' Autum says

''yea and Lane and Zach are actually going to give her music lesson's'' Lorelai says

''oh neat are you excited kido?'' Rory asks her

''yea really excited'' Autum says

Lorelai pick's up Ellie and kisses her cheek and put;s her on her lap

Ellie just looks at her and smile's and drool's on her toy in her hand

''do you have soemthing to wipe her mouth with?'' Lorelai asks Rory

''oh yea sure here'' she says and tosses her a soft cloth blanket thing that Ellie like's to cuddle with

''thanks babe'' Lorelai says and wipe's Ellie's mouth

''there we go pretty girl does that feel better?'' Lorelai asks the baby and hold's and hug's Ellie and rub's her back

Eli start's to cry on the floor

Rory pick's him up

'shhh Eli it's ok'' she says and walk's around the room rubbing his back 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

''what's wrong with him is he hungry?'' Lorelai asks her

probably he's always hungry'' she says and looks at her watch

''it's probably abouthat time agin that I should probably feed them I'm going to go and get their bottle's will you put them in thier seat's for me?'' she asks her mom

''sure thing hun go go'' Lorelai says

''thanks mom'' Rory says and give's her mom Eli and goes to heat up the babies bottle's in the kitchen

Lorelai put's both of the babies in thier seat's on the floor and they both start screaming and fussing

''shhh it's ok guy's mommy will be right back with your bottle's guy's hurry honey!'' Lorelai says so Rory can hear her and gently bouces both the babies seat's so they will settle down a bit until Rory comes back with thier bottle's

''ok mommy's coming babies'' Rory says a few minute's later when she walk's into the room and sit's on the floor neat the babies and feed's them thier bottl'es

Ellie fusses a little bit more as Rory is trying to feed her

''shh baby it's ok eat honey'' Rory says and soothes her and strokes her face

''I'm tired mommy'' Autum says

''I bet sweetie you had a big day why don't you go lie down in the guest room ok?'' Lorelai says

''ok mommy'' Autum says and walk's out of the room

''hey is she ok do you want to go and check on her?'' Rory asks her mom's

''no I'm sure she's fine babe she's just tired'' Lorelai tell's Rory

''ok'' Rory says and cotinue's feeding the babies

''so what time is does/is Logan get/coming home?'' Lorelai asks Rory

''Logan usually get's home around 5 then gives the babie's thier bottle's then cook's us dinner then give's the babies thier nightly bottle's before we put them to sleep together'' Rory tell's her

''ok well tell you what I will cook dinner tonight'' Lorelai tell's her

''you cook?'' Rory aks sher

''well ordering out is my cooking'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Rory laugh's

Eli laugh's at Rory

''funny boy'' Rory says

Lorelai just watches how good she is with the babies feedin them both at once 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Logan walk's in the door at exactly 5

''Hey sweetie wow Hi Lorelai'' Logan says

''Hey baby'' Rory says and walk's over him and kisses him

''HI Logan'' Lorelai says

''did you have a good day?'' Rory asks him and loosen's his tie

''yea it was ok what are doing here Lorelai?'' Logan asks her

''oh she's staying here with us and the babies for a while with Autum I hope that's ok with you'' Rory tell's him

''hey I enjoy having them here anytime'' Logan says

''so mom ordered us some take out I should be here in a little while'' Rory says

''ok great sound's good I'm starving'' Logan says and goes to sit on the couch

''hey babies look daddy's home'' Lorelai says

''hey my beautiful little babies yes you are'' he says

Ellie gives him a big gummy smile

''she's a daddy's girl'' Rory says

''yea I can tell I can see that'' Lorelai says

''you wanna go and get changed before dinner get's here babe?'' Rory asks Logan

''no no I'm fine'' he tell's her

''ok'' she says

Ellie looks up at Logan and smile's and kick's her feet

''what baby girl?'' he says and looks down at her

''I think she want's you to pick her up'' Lorelai say

Logan get's off the couch and bend's down and pick's her up and hold's her to his chest and sit's back on the couch with her

''it's so nice coming home everyday and getting that big smile from her that I love so much'' Logan says and kisses Ellie's head

''yea I used to get the same smile from Rory when she was a baby'' Lorelai tell's him

''Mom!'' Rory says in embarrassment and turn's red

Ellie cuddle's into Logan

Logan just rub's her back and sit's back and relaxes 


End file.
